A Nightmare
by Nyago
Summary: They say dreams are the experience of envisioned images, sounds, or other sensations during sleep. But what could possibly a certain blue hedgehog ever dream about aside Chilly dogs? Read and find out! ShadAmy Hits! [Complete]


I have no idea HOW this idea came to be but...god I love it. Drabble, really fast, really badly done. XD I am sorry for those of you who like Sonic, I am going to be a bit...evil to him. Oh and. SHADAMY FOREVER -is so totally shot from SonAmy fans-

Disclaimer: Do not own.

**"A Nightmare"**

**By: Nyago**

* * *

Sonic T. Hedgehog had finally finished his daily route of running, fighting Dr. Eggman and helping Tails at his shop all to enjoy what the night had to offer. His bed.

Slowly sinking in his blue covers, Sonic claps his lamp shut and waits a few minutes to relax. He feels the texture of his comfortable bed as well as the darkness that surrounds him and slowly begins to sink into deep sleep.

---

Neo lights flashing everywhere, from buying your own home to selling your body ran through each corner of Station Square Street at night. No one question how the sex posters come around over night, not even the police. But they try their best to clean it up. Among these dark places, stood Sonic T. hedgehog outside a funky looking club called "Cafe mate".

His moves are unsure but he slowly and gracefully walks inside the club as if he was a regular there. A young woman between her late teens walks up to the blue hero and offers him the special of the house "The same as always?" She asks sweetly.

Sonic stare at her for a minute before nodding his head in agreement and takes his sit in his usual spot. 'That's weird' Sonic though, 'if as if I have been here before…'

Scanning around the room, Sonic notices it a few familiar faces he hasn't seen in a while. Among those faces was Jet the Hawk along with his girlfriend Wave the Swallow. 'What an odd pairing, to image they actually match so well' He though to himself as his drink was served and he began to gulp it down.

The lights go off, and sonic gets a bit stiff on his chair before he notices the large stage in front of him as finally open and its start the show. 'WOW' Sonic yells in his mind as he sees the woman walk on stage. 'That's ROUGE!'

Taking deep breath and keeping his eyes glue, Sonic T. hedgehog see as Rouge, know as the Jewel Thief makes her grand entrance at the Café Mate stage. Not only is she usually naked most of the time she is around them but now she is barely with any clothes at all. 'WOW, If this is a dream, It's NOT me…I am NOT having illusions about Rouge, that's Knuckles department!!' Sonic yells mentally as he sees the next couple of girls running in. Among them was a very interesting looking red-haired one. 'What…' Taking a slip of his drink, he keeps his eyes and ears on watch for that red-haired chick that keeps staying behind most of the girls. Scanning and trying to get a better view, Sonic moves from his chair and walks closer and closer to the stage on front. 'Wait a minute…' Taking his time, Sonic scans each girl as it passes by him.

Men, of all types of animals, whistle and cheer for the girls on stage. Among them are Rouge and the red-haired chick, Sonic feels drawn to. Moving as closer as possible, Sonic finally sees the red-haired girl he was looking for. "Hey!" Sonic yells at her, trying to gain attention as he waves his arm in the air.

Looking for the source of the voice, the red-haired chick turns around and stares face to face with his best friend.

"K…K…KNUCKLES!?" Sonic yells from the top of his lungs as he drops his drink and stares at Knuckles, dress completely female and very much attractive.

"YOU….IDIOT!" Knuckles takes out his fits and runs toward Sonic. Before having time to even react those around him, Sonic makes his disappearing act before Knuckles fits comes in contact with his face.

Running from the club, Sonic runs as fast as he can to get away from Knuckles fury. 'This dream getting weirder and weirder by the minute! First Rouge and now Knuckles dress up! What's next!!!!' Sonic mind screams as he runs as fast as his two legs can take him, without noticing the tree up ahead and slamming his body against the wood. "Ow!" He whines as his grads a hold of his noise as it begins to bleed. "So much for watching where I am going…" He mumbles to himself.

Taking the time to look around, Sonic notices that he has run quite far from the city. 'Knuckles won't chase me dress like that, so I got a head-start' taking his time looking, Sonic sees ahead of him a very small house along with a very pinkish mailbox. Walking a bit faster, Sonic reaches the mailbox and reads 'Amy Rose'.

"Hey! Its Amy house, maybe I can stay there until my dream is over!' Sonic stops for a minute. 'Unless…if Amy is as crazy as the rest of the others. No…this is a dream, my dream Amy stops chasing me. Right!' Feeling confident sonic walks toward the front door and knocks.

_No respond._

Waiting a minute or two, he knocks again.

_No Respond._

"Maybe Amy is not home yet…" Walking around the house, Sonic goes to the backyard door and see a slightly open window. 'Maybe I can use that to get in!' Taking his time, he made his way toward the window and peeks in. suddenly he sees figure moving inside Amy House. 'Could that be…a thief?!' Sonic minds screams as he gets ready to burst in but only to stop shortly after his reason to see another figure come in. This one having to be a more female figure.

"I though no one was home…" Sonic whisper as he sees the two figure move close to each other. The taller one and darker figure grads the smaller one and places her in the counter. "WHA…" Sonic blushes as he needs both figures making out passionately. 'I shouldn't look but what if they are really here to steal Amy stuff?' Turning his head he continues to watch as both figures proceed to do more than just crush of mouths but actual making out, dirty style.

"Wait a minute!" Sonic breaks the silences and sees finally what the figures where under the moonlight light. "Amy…and….and….SHADOW!" Sonic mind panics as both figures stop their moment alive. Taking his time to leave, Sonic rushes out of the area as quickly as possible. "No…NO! This is bad! First Rouge, Knuckles and now Amy and Shadow together!? What's next?! Eggman on a dress!?"

Running almost at the speed of light, Sonic makes a sudden crash at someone. Rolling and finally able to pick himself up, Sonic looks up apologetically to whomever he has crashed into, only to stare face to face with Eggman….

"No…no…no no no, this is a nightmare, right?" Sonic goes hysterical as he needs one of his worst enemies dress in a drag and with make up.

"Sonic? Oh look how cute you are… are you ok Sugar?" Eggman, dress and ugly offers his hand to help Sonic up only to be pull away from Sonic face as he begins to take speed once again.

"No no, get me out of this nightmare!" Sonic screams as he blinks over and over again to awaken from this nightmare. He then begins to realize he isn't running any longer but walking and slowing down while at it. Slowly the roads began to close and the street took shapes of unusual panthers only make it worst for Sonic to run. "NOOO! GET ME OUT! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE! **PLEASE!"** Sonic yells from the top of his lungs.

"Sonic, SONIC! wake up!!" Tails yelled, shaking his friend awake.

"Wha! What! WHERE AM I!?" Sonic panics and looks around, only to notice Tails in front of him and himself lying on his bed.

"You had a nightmare Sonic, don't worry." Tails speaks, and moves the covers as to assure him he was just dreaming.

"A dream..? More like...a nightmare, I was at this bar and Rouge was singing and then there was this dancer and...knuckles was there so I ran out because he got piss at me and then I look around a place to hide and I found Amy house and I when to see if she was home and I saw her and Shadow having...having..." Sonic choked on his words.

"Ok ok!" Tails rubs his arms.

Sonic shakes his head, "Then...I ran and I saw...egg...eg...man...wearing a dress...and...Looking...horribly...girly..." He shakes his head once more, "And I couldn't run after that! It was so bad!"

"What was so bad? Eggman dress like a girl or you not able to run?" Tails questions.

"Running! How am I supposed to be Sonic if I can't run!? Beside...nothing can be as bad as running next to knuckles dancing and Eggman girly ways. Unless..."

Tails sweat drops. "Unless..?"

Sonic begins to have a nervous laugh and shakes his head. "Never mind little buddy! Go back to sleep ok? I will be fine for the rest of the night!" Sonic assures, trying his hardest not to go to another hysterical fit.

"Alright...but if you need anything..." Tails asks.

"Don't worry!" Sonic smiles as he watches Tails leave the room and quietly close the door behind him. Sonic gives a small laugh and falls back on his covers, "hahha...Yeah right, like as if I could ever stop running, the day Amy stops chasing me, ends up falling for Shadow, get together, marrying and having kids. Then maybe I will stop running." Sonic chuckles to himself and goes back to sleep, content with that though in mind.

But little does Sonic knows that life can play pretty nasty tricks to those who don't believe it. Not only does Sonic finally gives up running after so many years but ends up becoming Uncle Sonic T. Hedgehog for the next several 60-80 years of his life to Eclipse R. Shadow.

Son of Amy Rose and Shadow the Hedgehog.

**-END-**

LOL. Comment, pretty please :D


End file.
